


Sheep

by VillainousQueer



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthro Sheep as Livestock, Ball Inflation, Bestiality, Breeding, F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Livestock kink, Multi, Orgasm Control, Plugs, Sexual Torture, Shaving, Stretching, anthropomorphic animals, enema inflation, genital inflation, genital suction, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousQueer/pseuds/VillainousQueer
Summary: The Queen of Hearts is fond of hir flock of sheep. This is how xhe treats them.





	Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> The Queen of Hearts is a villain created for Fairy Tale worlds such as the 10th Kingdom, and works for Queen Riding Hood III, of the 2nd Kingdom, as a Huntress. Xhe is known for hir cruelty, and is said to sustain entirely on hearts. Xhe is also the keeper of a flock of fauns, which are no more called that, as they are no more the wild and fey creatures they were; xhe has tamed them into Sheep, who are terrified and aroused by their Shepherdess.

The first thing she knew, as a lamb, was the plug in her ass. The Queen cleaned her off and rubbed lubricant over her cunny, rubbed her in a way that made her bleat with pleasure, and she barely noticed the plug sliding into her little ass.

The Queen guided her to her mother’s teat, and rubbed at her tiny clit, sliding one and then two fingers into her little cunny, stroking her insides as she nursed.

The udders of her mother were swollen and huge with milk, and the Queen made sure the lamb got the larger share, before hooking the ewe into the milking machine, and keeping the lamb’s cunny full of two fingers, thumb stroking her tiny clit as the Queen’s other hand massaged that bulge of milk, while the lamb bleated and cried with pleasure. The Queen hooked the hose of the enema machine into the plug, giving the lamb her first enema.

The Queen believed in starting the livestock exactly as they were meant to go on; it made them more obedient, when they didn’t know anything else.

Lamb wasn’t allowed out of the pen, her cunny always full of fingers or something that stretched her wide and buzzed, and her clit always being stroked or suckled by a machine to make it bigger, her little ass never without a plug to keep it gaping and ready for whenever the Queen wanted to fill her up and wash her out.

After a year, her cunny had learned to always be flushed and aroused, and her clit was the size of a ripe cherry, and the plug in her ass was as big as the one in her cunny, both of them able to be attached to the hoses of the machine. After a year, the lamb was fat enough to be good for eating, and the Queen sheared her quite naked in spring, making her genitalia in particular completely bare and pink, cinching a loop snug around her fat clit, a loop that had a bell at the end of it. The Queen took out the plug to her cunny and led her into a small pen that kept her from turning around, putting a strap around her hips just in front of her hind legs, and attaching it to a hook above.

-

The first thing he knew, as a lamb, was the plug in his cock. The Queen cleaned him off and shaved the fleece from his still-empty sac, rubbing his cock with lubricant in a way that made him bleat with pleasure, and he barely noticed the plug sliding into his urethra.

The Queen guided him to his mother’s teat, and stroked at the tiny cock, sliding one and then two fingers into his ass, stroking his insides as he nursed.

The udders of his mother were swollen and huge with milk, and the Queen made sure the lamb got the larger share, before hooking the ewe into the milking machine, and keeping the lamb’s ass full of two fingers, thumb stroking his tiny sac as the Queen’s other hand massaged that bulge of milk, while the lamb bleated and cried with pleasure. The Queen hooked the hose of the enema machine into the plug, giving the lamb his first enema. After that, the Queen pulled the insert of the urethral plug out, the hollow plug holding lamb open and gaping, his little bladder draining without his will. The Queen waited for it to end, then began to slide a longer insert down the urethra, down into the lamb’s seminal tubes, letting the machine turn on the flow of chemicals that would ripen and inflate those little balls, sliding fingers inside the lamb’s ass to massage and help them along. The lamb was crying at the sensation of his balls being forced to drop, but there was nothing his body could do to stop it, tricked as it was into thinking it was time, until, heavy and full, they made their way into the lamb’s sac, which stretched painfully taut to hold them, too small for their new size. The Queen stroked them, stroked the lamb’s insides, and the lamb screamed and bleated in mixed pain and pleasure.

The Queen believed in starting the livestock exactly as they were meant to go on; it made them more obedient, when they didn’t know anything else.

Lamb wasn’t allowed out of the pen, his ass always full of fingers or something that stretched his ass wide and buzzed, and his cock always being stroked, the plug in his cock only pulled out and his bladder allowed to empty when it was in the machine’s suction tube, his little ass never without a plug to keep it gaping and ready for whenever the Queen wanted to fill him up and wash him out. His sac, slowly, stretched to fit his balls, each one the size of a fat little strawberry, and growing by the day, as the plug never allowed his body to ejaculate.

After a year, his cock had learned to always be flushed and aroused, and his balls were the size of a ripe peach, and the plug in his ass was two inches wide, the one in his urethra as thick around as the Queen’s finger, both of them able to be attached to the hoses of the machine. After a year, the lamb was fat enough to be good for eating, and the Queen sheared him quite naked in spring, making his genitalia in particular completely bare and pink, cinching a loop snug around his fat, tight little sac, a loop that had a bell at the end of it. The Queen took out the plug to his cock and led him to a small cutout in the door to the pen, a cutout that had a fat, pink cunny.

-

Lamb felt something warm and hard slide into her cunny and begin to fuck her, deep and warm and fast.

-

The Queen cinched a wider strap around the base of his sac, pulling it taut and forcing his balls to press down as far as possible into it; and the Queen cinched it tighter, enough that the yearling ram could not come until he was unstrapped. The Queen pushed the ram’s cock into the cunny, and the ram’s instincts kicked in, beginning to fuck the cunny, increasingly desperate to come, balls growing, swelling, as the Queen watched. The Queen turned up the intensity of the vibrations in the anal plug, and the ram responded with alacrity.

-

The ewe was feeling a cock fucking her cunny for the first time, and her little body could not move away, held as it was by the strap around her hips, and every thrust slapped her cunny and her fat clit against the body of the ram behind her, and she soon felt like an itch was being scratched, and she was almost, going to feel satisfied, almost…

-

The ram was crying in desperation, and his balls had swollen to twice their size, and the Queen pushed him fully inside the lamb, turning up the intensity on his plug to maximum, the vibrations so intense that the ram screamed, and the Queen could feel the chugging of the vibrator from where the Queen’s hand was on the ram’s lower back.

The strap was undone, and the ram’s body was, for the first time in its life, free to ejaculate, free to come. With a warm cunny wrapped around the ram’s cock, balls swollen and tight inside a perpetually too-small sac, the ram had no difficulty coming, gushing fertility into the ewe, feeling dizzy with the brand new sensation of _relief_ as his seed flooded out of him in endless pulses.

-

The ewe had never been filled, and felt the familiar rubbing of the Queen on her clit, spreading lube there, before something buzzing and torturous touched to her clit instead, and she screamed as the vibration flooded her body with pleasure, and she came for the first time, clamping down hard on the cock and her plug, crying in confused pleasure at the merciless intensity of it.

-

The Queen pulled the ram off, plugging up the ewe’s cunny with a wide, rounded plug that was just slightly too big for the ewe to push out, once the Queen pushed it past its widest point. Her cunny was stretched and distended from it, and her clit stuck out helplessly, twitching, the bell tinkling softly with every little movement.

-

The Queen inspected the ram next, his urethra gaping and dripping without any plug, his stance still wobbly from the plug in his ass, which was still being tormented with vibrations so intense they shook his whole body. The Queen led him back to his pen, and put his sac in a suction tube that was rounded, turning the machine on, leaving it on a setting that would slowly increase to maximum suction over the course of an hour.

-

The ewe’s ass was plugged up until an hour later, when she was fucked again, and filled again, and plugged again. This went on until the end of the day, and she was exhausted, but the Queen wasn’t done with her, setting her clit inside a suction that would slowly increase overnight, letting her overeat and then letting her nurse until her belly was bulging, giving her a large, warm enema and rubbing her belly to help her fall asleep. She’d been a very good girl all day.

-

The ram’s sac swelled until it filled the cylinder, and was held there. The Queen came back and took out the plug in the ram’s ass, rubbing the ram’s ass all over with lubricant, and then just rubbing, massaging, the ram bleating as the Queen slowly pushed something bigger, back and forth, working the ram’s ass open wider, and wider, before inserting something that went deep, deep, deep into the ram, and slowly got wider, and bigger, as the Queen inflated it, until the ram’s belly was distended, rounded and full, and the ring of his ass was stretched to its limit around the plug. The Queen rubbed it with lube, and pushed at the plug over and over, fucking the ram with it, until, despite the suction to his sac, despite the difficulty, his body forced him to come, his gaping cock drizzling arousal and his balls trying in vain to pulse cream though they were held tightly captive. It was, the Queen knew, the worst and most ruined orgasm, and that was exactly the point. The ram wasn’t to think it was possible to feel pleasure unless the Queen wanted him to.

When he was done, the Queen left him for a time, before the machine slowly released his sac and the Queen led him back to the ewe for another fucking—this time, the ram’s balls were bruised and swollen to three times their size, and it was only just before his cock was thrust into the cunny that the Queen removed the plug inside his ass, leaving him empty and gaping as he desperately fucked the cunny, now his only source of pleasure, now that his ass and his balls were ruined for it.

He wasn’t allowed rest, not for the rest of the day. The Queen slid needles into each of his balls, attached to IV tubes that slowly dripped something into him that made his balls swell even more with seed, until they touched the floor. And still he was made to fuck that cunny, over and over, and his body was forced to produce more than it naturally should, so that he could breed every hour, so that he was desperate to come every hour, until nightfall, when he was granted mercy, filled with a comforting enema that bulged his belly out, and out, until he felt warm and sleepy.

The Queen slid the plug back down his cock, down to fill his bladder, until it was also bulging and warm, and the ram slept. He’d been a good boy all day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [a discord server](https://discord.gg/uVJR3ad), come on by and see me sometime!


End file.
